Fashionista
by Alithea
Summary: Misc. AU. The three most powerful members of the fashion world meet to discuss the coming year. X/1999, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Devil Lady, and Gundam Wing.


**Title: Fashionista  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters are not mine. I am just borrowing.  
Misc. AU: Characters from X/1999, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Devil Lady, and Gundam Wing  
Light Shoujo-ai.  
Author's note: Written as a homework assignment with the prompt, fashion and inspiration from RuPaul and the new documentary The September Issue.**

They sat in the front row of the show, the three most powerful figures in the fashion world, and those that mocked fashion as frivolous had no idea how much power that world really had over them. Empires of department stores and other retail tidbits were built and destroyed by a single inclination of approval or dislike. That money helped move the world around.

Every up and coming designer in the city wanted to be noticed by one of the three, or, God willing, all of the three. The show for up and coming designers was their only chance. Sixty unknown designers with three slots, three designs to mark the beginning of a career or burn it to nothingness.

The three were spread out with their various assistants and photo editors.

Models making the long walk down the runway were spotted by Kanoe first. She lounged in her seat with her head tilted back, and what every designer wanted was to see her sit up and face forward.

In the middle of the line was the ice queen herself, Lan Asuka, the editor of the most power fashion magazine in the world. She watched with guarded interest as models moved passed her, and what designers wanted was for her to turn to assistant or contributing editor and ask them to make a note.

Finally, there was Akio, and he seemed to watch with great interest, but what one wanted was for him to smile, really smile.

The show so far was not going well. There was a lull as the next designer was set to be announced. He stepped out and took a quaint bow and then his three began to walk down the runway. And amazingly, Kanoe sat up and faced the runway, Asuka gestured to her assistant, and Akio smiled like no one had seen in years.

There was a lot of applause and the young man made a gracious bow. The name Duo Maxwell was going to be heard everywhere in a few short months. It was absolutely certain.

There was an after party. The big three made their entrances.

"Kanoe, Kanoe!" A reporter called out.

She turned to him. Flash bulbs went off as she posed. Being an ex-model that hadn't lost her looks was something she clung to and the press ate it up. She moved passed the heavy press and into a quiet corner of the party. The other three would be arriving soon and they had much to discuss.

She had something important to say at least.

The others arrived with much pomp. Asuka, of course, ignored the press. Akio basked in the attention.

All players having arrived they went to the back where Kanoe was waiting for them, but busying herself with the attentions from a young woman with short blue hair. The girl looked over at the other two and grinned wolfishly.

"Are we interrupting?" Asuka asked. "I thought we had a meeting."

"We do. You two took too long." Kanoe turned to the young woman and said, "Be a dear, Kozue, and wait for me. I'll be leaving shortly after this."

The young woman trotted out of the room and Akio turned to watch her go.

"She's one of the Karou's, correct?" He asked. "Very talented duo, though I've heard she wants to strike out on her own."

"She should," Asuka stated quickly. "The fairytale themes of her brother are growing stagnant. She has a nice dark side to her designs, and they're dark without the overuse of black. It's a nice touch."

Kanoe arched an eyebrow. "Indeed. If you two are ready we can proceed."

Akio and Asuka took their seats.

"Are you really quitting?" Asuka asked, turning to Kanoe quickly. "It doesn't seem like you."

"It's clearly time to let go of my position." Kanoe stated.

"Getting out before you lose your looks?" Akio quipped.

"Ah yes, before one too many trips to the tanning salon and odd looking pets, noticeable dye jobs and the like." Asuka stated but was pointedly turned towards Akio. He chuckled back at her and she shook her head.

"The reasons don't matter." Kanoe stated. "I'm stepping down after this year. I'm letting you know in advance. Now, as for this year?"

"Maxwell, is a must." Akio stated. "He'll do well."

"I want to see a bigger collection before I start overly praising him," Asuka stated coldly. "As for me, I'd like to see Jun Fudo take some important spreads. She's an excellent model. There's something…it's in her eyes, beast-like and alluring."

Kanoe shifted in her seat. "She does sell well. Akio, what about you?"

He shrugged, "She's fine. Not my type."

"Who is these days?" Asuka asked. "There's quite the famine of beauty as Wufei might say. What about you, Kanoe? Aside from the news of your leaving. Anything you'd like to promote?"

Kanoe grinned. "The Lady will be asked to take my position."

Asuka and Akio gave each other disparaging looks.

"I've no word on her acceptance, but I thought I should let you know. If she does accept that means you also have Miss Catalonia and her assistant to deal with."

"The short one, with the purple hair," Akio asked, unamused by the prospect.

Kanoe nodded. "But that's it."

Asuka turned and stared Kanoe down. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Everything we do," Kanoe said softly, "is on purpose." She stood up and walked towards the noisier parts of the party.

Akio and Asuka looked at each other and grinned.

"She won't last long." Akio said.

"Oh?" Asuka arched an eyebrow. "I think you mistake the major points of her plan. This isn't going to be easy at all."

"Is it, is it because of her sister, do you think?"

Asuka narrowed her eyes and said, "It always has been."

End.


End file.
